Warmth
by FireyFlames
Summary: Just a short fic, containing ThatzxKitchel. Dedicated to aquajogger. Theme is Christmas and Thatz is all alone.....


Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights! sad but true...u.u

**DEDICATED TO AQUAJOGGER**

Warmth

It was a snowy evening. People milled about, bargaining with grumpy stall owners, or hugging their purchases.

Besides, it was Christmas Eve.

Tucked away near a fruit stand, where the owner was waving bananas around, was a young boy. He was shivering, dressed in rags from head to toe.

Thatz sucked in the frosty air and let it out with a sigh. It was so cold, he couldn't stand it any longer.

He tried to warm himself up, but gave up after the tenth rub. Besides, what was the use?

Thatz studied the crowd, envying the people who had enough money to buy food (including ridiculously priced fake Christmas trees). A large, golden button adorned, young man stopped in front of the (banana waving) stall. Immediatly, he engaged the owner into a conversation.

Thatz regarded slipping his hand into one of the pockets of the golden-button coat. He reached out his hand, only to tug it back, regretfully. Would he be cruel enough to steal on Christmas, of all holidays? He watched the man slap down a few gold coins, grab a bunch of bananas, and leave the stall owner grumbling.

As the rich man passed, he glanced at Thatz. He paused, digging into one of his golden-button pockets. Thatz's heart leaped, maybe just this once, he would be offered some money! A large amount perhaps, considering the way the heavy purse jingled.

Thatz's heart dropped as soon as it leaped, for the man had just taken out a candy cane. "Merry Christmas!" He cheerfully said, as he thrust it towards Thatz's direction. "Thank you, sir." Thatz replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

Fingers, numb with cold, inspected the candy cane. It was decorated with a large curly golden ribbon and covered with tight plastic wrapping. Thatz wanted to throw it away, but such a motion would probably get him punished by the button man.

Sighing, he tucked the candy cane in the pocket of his pants, and continued staring forlornly at the crowd. Finally, after the crowd dispersed, and the booth owners closed their shops, Thatz stood up.

_Another Christmas come and gone..._Thatz thought. He shuffled down the snow-layered streets, wondering where to spend the night. _I wish someone would show me kindness, or at at least some food..._

Thatz stopped in front of a decrepit, old building.

_Someone to help me, that's my Christmas wish._ He surveyed the old building, deemed it worthy, and sat down on the battered steps. _Someone to help me..._He bowed his head, lost in self-pity.

"Thatz?" Thatz looked up to see a young girl, his age, looking at him surprised. "Hey Kitchel." He greeted the pink-haired girl. Kitchel grinned, as she sat down next to Thatz. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing, have anything to eat?"

Kitchel shook her head at the question. "Oh," Thatz looked away. "I have something for you, though." Kitchel rummaged through the pockets of her worn brown dress. "Merry Christmas!" She said. She took out a small green box and handed it to Thatz.

He looked curious, glancing at Kitchel who only smiled back. He took off the cover of the box, taking out bits of tissue paper.

"Wow, Kitchel." He lifted out two crudely made necklaces. "Read what it says." Kitchel urged him. Thatz squinted to read the tiny handwriting. "Best thieves forever?" Thatz looked up at Kitchel.

"Forever." She answered back. Reaching forward, she took one of the necklaces and tried putting in on. She felt small hands click the chain in place. "Thatz?" She questioned. Thatz smiled down at her. "You needed some help, so I helped you."

"Thanks."

Thatz tried putting his on, after a few tries, he let Kitchel do it for him. "Thanks for the present," Thatz said smilingly. "Which reminds me, I have something for you too." Thatz grabbed the candy cane in his jacket and gave it to Kitchel.

"I love candy canes! Thanks Thatz! You're the best!" Kitchel grinned, Thatz knew her weak spot.

"No problem. Besides, what are best thieves for?"

Thatz offered his pinky to Kitchel.

Kitchel stuck out her own pinky and linked it with Thatz's. "Best thieves forever." They both murmured.

After a while, Kitchel left, promising to come back.

Thatz stretched out on the threatnening-to-break veranda and fiddled with the necklace.

"Best thieves forever." He said outloud. Then a perpetual grin spread across his face.

"Best friends forever."

_Please review, honestly. I really love the pairing ThatzxKitchel but never put it the main coupling. This one is dedicated to aquajogger. Thanks! for being a great fanfic writer!_


End file.
